


Kisses

by disdainfulAvenger



Series: Femslash February 2015 [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disdainfulAvenger/pseuds/disdainfulAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra/Vivienne, multiple kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

.

Slow and hesitant at first, Cassandra’s hands light and uncertain upon Vivienne’s hips, her heart hammering in her chest. Vivienne’s lips are soft and sweet and she does not pull away, making a small sound of delight as she deepens the kiss, her own hands winding through the Seeker’s hair.

When their lips finally part, Cassandra finds that Vivienne is smiling. “Cassandra,” Vivienne breathes, stepping closer, “ _yes_.”

“Yes?” asks Cassandra, her lips twitching, heart beginning to settle.

“ _Yes_.”

It is cold here, out on Vivienne’s balcony – the winter wind is sharp and icy – but they find warmth in each other.

.

Bolder, the second time – Cassandra pulls Vivienne close and kisses her fiercely, roughly. The battle is done and the bandits are dead, the two of them are covered in blood and _alive_ , Maker, Cassandra has never felt more alive. Vivienne responds in kind, one hand in Cassandra’s hair and the other upon the Seeker’s jaw.

“You are magnificent,” Cassandra murmurs against Vivienne’s lips. “Truly magnificent.”

“ _We_ are magnificent,” Vivienne tells her, breathless and pleased, thumb brushing over Cassandra’s cheekbone. “The two of us.”

“Indeed,” says Cassandra, then Vivienne kisses her again, tugging at the Seeker’s lower lip with her teeth.

.

A third time, when they have made camp for the night. Vivienne takes Cassandra’s hand and leads her into the trees, where privacy awaits them. She pushes Cassandra against the trunk of an ancient oak, trails her lips up the graceful length of the Seeker’s neck, grazes her teeth over a jumping pulse.

“Oh Maker,” Cassandra mutters, tipping her head back. Her hands clench at Vivienne’s robes. “That’s….”

“Quite agreeable, judging by your reaction.” Higher, to Cassandra’s ear, where her attentions elicit the most delightful of responses. “And this?” she murmurs.

Cassandra _shivers_. “Yes,” the Seeker says, with a swallow.

.

Back to Skyhold, where Vivienne watches Cassandra practice in the upper courtyard, where Cassandra takes afternoon tea with Vivienne, where what is between them truly becomes a _relationship_ , no mere thing. They spend their nights together, and little sleep is had: Leliana remarks upon Cassandra’s apparent tiredness one morning, then spots the purple mark upon the Seeker’s neck. The spymaster glances at Vivienne and smirks, before returning her attention to her breakfast.

People begin to find out. It is not as though Cassandra and Vivienne are hiding what is between them. And they are happy, which is all that matters.

.

A courtly kiss, Cassandra’s lips brushing across Vivienne’s knuckles. There is a ball at Skyhold and Cassandra asks a wordless question, _would you like to dance?_

“Yes,” Vivienne answers, smiling, and Cassandra takes her hand gently, seeming pleased. “This is a pleasant surprise, my darling.”

“I am full of surprises,” Cassandra promises, and leads Vivienne out of their private alcove and onto the space cleared for the dancers. “I will warn you, though – it has been a while.”

But she is graceful, in the way that warriors often are, and they dance three times that night, each time a joy.

.

Yet another kiss, but desperate, now – the Breach opened once more and they might not have much time left, this private moment might be the last they share together.

“Promise me,” Vivienne says, “ _promise_ me, Cassandra.”

“I won’t die,” says the Seeker, fierce and assured, “and neither will _you_ , my love. I promise you. I _swear_ it.” She kisses Vivienne upon the brow, cheeks, then her lips. “I swear it,” Cassandra repeats, and they draw strength from each other, then, as they stand upon Vivienne’s balcony, wrapped in each other’s arms.

And the Breach swirls in the stormy sky, ominous.

.

Their kiss is thankful, this time. They are alive, only bearing minor injuries – grazes, cuts, bruised ribs – faring far better than they could have thought. Vivienne grabs Cassandra and pulls her into a fierce embrace. Cassandra’s lips shape a wordless prayer of thanks against the collar of Vivienne’s robes, then the Seeker is catching Vivienne’s lips with her own, gently, reverently, thankfully.

“It’s done,” Cassandra murmurs, resting her forehead against Vivienne’s. “What now?” A tired laugh.

“We will return home,” says Vivienne. “We will take a long, candlelit bath, and drink far too much wine.”

Cassandra’s answer is a smile.

.

A final kiss, one of celebration. “To the Inquisition,” toasts the Inquisitor, raising a cup of wine high. Cassandra and Vivienne stand side-by-side, raising their cups together before drinking. Then, as men and women around them begin to cheer, they share a triumphant kiss – despite the crowd, it feels as though it is just the two of them, alone in the throne hall of Skyhold.

They do not know what trials tomorrow and the following days will bring them. No, but they are alive and well, and they have each other, now. United, they will face whatever trials may come.


End file.
